Save Me
by Ms.Spades
Summary: After Sarah's first trip to the Labyrinth trouble has risen in Underground and it is affecting both of them. Can Sarah find the truth or will her feelings for Jareth be changed forever?
1. Chapter 1

Save Me.

Sarah ran down a long corridor made of stone. She heard the footsteps of the guards right behind her.

_Why were they coming after her? What did Jareth want with her?_

She whirled around the corner to run right into the arms of Jareth.

"What do you want with me!?"

Jareth didn't say a word he just turned to the captain of his guards and nodded. The guard grabbed her arm tightly and practically dragged her away.

"No! Wait! Jareth! No!!!"

"Jareth?!"

Sarah sat bolt up right in her bed, her long brown hair plastered to her face, a wild, scared look in her eyes. She had had 3 other dreams in the past week, but none of them ended the same as this one. Why were they chasing after her? Was this a warning? Was Jareth really coming back after all these years? It had been exactly 13 years since she fought him to get her brother back, and she had won. Several times she had felt as if some one was watching her.

What did he want?

Jareth sat alone in his throne room a mirror in front of him, I f any one came in they would think he was admiring himself, but in truth he was watching Sarah. She seemed so scared, but he couldn't go to her and comfort her. He couldn't even tell her he was there, she wouldn't hear him, he had tried before, but she eventually blocked him out, and she would never hear his comforting words again.

_Certainly some one was trying to tear them apart, but who? _No one in his realm had any thing against him. They all were loyal to him, in fear of what he would do if they weren't. _ Why would any one do this? What could he do to stop it? He couldn't even talk to Sarah._

He had to find a way to bring her back or to go to her. That was it ! He would go to her, then bring her back to Underground where they would figure out what was going on. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get to her.

"Sarah! Are you alright?"

It was her best friend and roommate, Jessica, she sounded worried.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, you don't need to ask."

She had long red hair and emerald green eyes, a look o f concern in them. She sat down next to Sarah in the bed.

"I heard you shouting his name again and I didn't know if he was actually here or not. I was worried he might try and take you from me. Oh, Sarah, I was so scared! I thought I might loose my best friend, please tell me he'll never dare set foot in our apartment, please. I don't care if it's a lie, just tell me." She had started to cry and she was begging, no, pleading with Sarah to answer her, no matter I f it was true or not.

"Well, I can't lie to you. I really don't know."

Jessica looked up at Sarah and gazed past her in a look of pure terror.

"Jessica! What's wrong?!"

Jessica didn't answer she just pointed behind Sarah. Sarah finally got the courage to look behind her, and was greeted by the sight of Jareth, the Goblin King.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Why can't I just come to see you?" He asked a touch of innocence in his voice and a gentle look in his eyes.

"Because that's not the way you are. What do you really want?"

"I want you to help me, to trust me enough to put your life in my hands."

"I can't, not after what you did to me!"

"What did I do to you!? I haven't done any thing to you!"

"Haven't you?! You took away my brother, you messed with my head, and you still are!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"You've been making me have those awful dreams at night, and don't deign it I know it was you!"

"I haven't! I don't even know what you're talking about Sarah! Honestly, you have to believe me!"

"No I don't! And I never will!"

"Sarah, please you must believe me!" He really wasn't the same. He had a pleading look in his eyes, and was basically moments away from begging and pleading.

Sarah looked at Jessica, she was obviously convinced. She seemed to want to go to his side and beg along with him.

"What do you want me to do?"

Jareth's eyes shone like they used to, but there wasn't the usual look of mischif in them.

_Could he really have changed? Could she trust him? Why not? He hadn't really done any thing, just what I wanted him to do, and secretly I did want him too stop me or at least try._

"Ok, what do I have to do?" Sarah finally said reluctantly.

Jareth seemed shocked she had been so wiling in a matter of speaking. He looks at her hard as if trying to figure out if she's was playing a mean joke.

"I'm serious. Quit looking at me like that!"

"Sorry. Wait why am I apologizing to you? You should be apologizing to me."

"What?!"

"You should. You were in the wrong."

"About what?!"

"I never sent you dreams, let alone bad ones. I'd never do that to you. You know that right?"

"I…. I…. I don't know what I know!"

"Sarah, uh, just calm down. Ok? I'm sure he doesn't mean any thing bad, right?"

"Of course not! I would never want to hurt Sarah!"

"See…Sarah, please don't get mad at him when he's come to ask for help."

"Fine, I say again, what do you want?" She said trying to calm down, but failing.

" I can't tell you…"

"Why not?!" Sarah screamed.

"Sarah!"

"Sorry!"

"It's hard to explain, that's all I meant. I'll come back tomorrow night when you've calmed down. Give you a little time to think and calm down." He said vanishing out the window.

"Ohhh!!! Some times he just…I don't know!!!"

"Sarah, you are going to help him, aren't you?"

"Why should I ?! What has he ever done for me?!"

"Sarah, you admit it yourself he did every thing you asked last time. The better question is what hasn't he done for you."

"You're right, you're always right! Unlike me, I'm always wrong!"

"Sarah, what is your problem!?"

"What isn't my problem?! He is the king yet he wants me to solve his problems! No! I'm not the problem solver for other people! Will you try and see things from my eyes?! For once!?"

"I did! Every day after you told me how horrible he was, I'm sick of it, and guess what I don't think he's that bad! I don't see why you hate him so much! Why do you hate him so much?!"

"I don't know! I just don't know! Is that good enough for you?!"

"Look this isn't going to solve any thing we might as well say yes and be done with it."

"Fine, but you can help him I'm watching, only watching."

"Fine."

Jareth looked one last time in the hall to make sure no one was there, before he finally shut the door and locked it. He had to see her again, now!

He looked at the mirror on the dressing table, then at a piece of canvas covering some giant painting. He took a step toward it then stopped as if changing his mind, but looked at it with a longing look as if he wanted to pull it off the wall.

He sat down at the table and looked at the mirror.

"Let me see Sarah."

He said to the mirror. At once an image of Sarah appeared, she had gone back to sleep.

_Good, now I can see what she's blaming me for, and maybe it will help me figure out what is going on._

"Show me her dreams." He commanded the mirror.

At once it obeyed once more. Now he saw her sitting in a dark dank cell under his castle.

_How had she gotten there? Must have been the previous dream. Had it said he did it?!_

She was now being taken away to some pit by **his** goblins. They got ready to push her and then…

"Noooo!!!"

He yelled knocking over the chair as he stood up.

"How could she think that of me?! I would never want to hurt her! She should know that!"

12


	2. Chapter 2

"Your majesty?" came a small from his chamber door. He turned to see Stark a little goblin maiden that he fancied. She was the smartest of them all and he could confide in her his most secret thoughts.

"Yes, Stank, what is it?" He said trying to calm down and regain what little composure he had left.

"Are you alright, your majesty?"

He looked at her for the longest time. None of his subjects or any one else for that matter had every asked about him. Not once.

"I'm fine. A little shaken, but fine. What is it you wanted?"

"The council is waiting for you in the main hall. Will you go to them there or shall I send them into the throne room?"

"This is important and of upmost secrecy for they never come here, they never even leave their own kingdoms unless it is bad, we will need to be in a room with thick walls that are reinforced with magic. Send them to the council room I will meet with them there."

"Of course, you're Highness. Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean you're in a mood to deal with the council, aren't you? If you aren't I could tell the council to come later when his majesty is feeling better."

"No, it's fine. I'll be fine. No need to make them wait any longer." He said smiling down at her. She was so innocent in caring for him; none of his other subjects ever concerned themselves with his well being.

He enjoyed her company and liked having her by his side, but it troubled him that she wasn't like the others, that meant some thing was wrong. He remembered like it was yesterday the day he turned her into a goblin her sister hadn't even fought to keep her. That was after Sarah and perhaps that is why the sister had disgusted him so much she was nothing like Sarah and upon the thought of Sarah the images of what he had just seen in the seeing mirror and he shuddered.

Very little scared him, very little worried him, but what he saw in the mirror haunted him the rest of his life.

"Welcome to my humble kingdom, now, may I ask what you wish of me?"

He looked around the room to see that all of the kingdoms sat in front of him, all except the Fire Kingdom. Where were they if not here? What could be keeping them from this gathering?

"We have come here to tell you of a danger that we suspect comes from the Fire Kingdom." Said King Darren, the king of the waste land, ruler of the scavengers that lived there.



"What threat could the Fire Kingdom ever be to all of us and our numbers?" Jareth asked remaining as calm as possible.

"You know they have always been a threat to all our nations so don't stand there pretending to not know or that every thing is normal! This is serious, Jareth! You know how dangerous this could be…..!" Shouted Queen Sireen, queen of the sirens.

"Could be if the rumors were true!" Jareth countered.

"Then you know why we are all here." Said Queen Camera irritably.

Jareth sighed deeply before he continued he knew how important it is to keep them all civil it was also very hard and nerve raking on top of that.

"Yes, I have heard them, but their kingdom is right next to mine and I have never had a problem with them." He said at last.

"Yes, but they would start with one of the weaker kingdoms." Commented King Boren, he was king of fantasies.

Jareth closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This is not what he needed, not today, not ever. It was always the same they called these gatherings for some thing important and then argued and bickered and never let you finish a thing. His patience was wearing thin, he wasn't sure how much more he could take of this.

"If all of you wish to continue fighting then please don't let me stop you, but when you wish to take this seriously and discuss this as the mature patriarchs that we are then you are all welcomed, but as long as you wish to disagree and bicker like children then take it else where." With that Jareth turned and walked out leaving the other rulers in disorder and confusion the servants had to show them all the way back out. Jareth watched all this from a safe distance in his chamber room with the door shut and securely locked, but soon there was a knock at his chamber door.

"You may enter, Stank, I know it's you." Without looking at the door he used his magic to unbolt it.

She peeked shyly around the door. She was blushing, just as every time she came into the rooms were he was. He smiled down at her to let her know it was alright to enter.

"What was it this time, Your Highness? If I may?"

"They wished to bring to my attention the rumors about the Fire Kingdom."

"But they are only rumors. They would have attacked us by now if there was any truth to them at all."

"That is what I told them, but they are sure that if they were true they would attack a weaker kingdom first and build up their strength before attacking us, which is a good point, but there has been no attack."



"So they just wished to argue again?"

"Yes, I believe that is all they wanted."

"You're Highness, if I may speak my mind to you…."

"What is it, Stank?" He asked concern marking his handsome features.

"I'm not like the other goblins, am I?"

He had been afraid she would ask this and was even more afraid of telling her the truth. "No, Stank, you're not."

"I thought not. All the others are mean and rude, but I can't bring myself to be that way."

"That's why you are special and why I take such pleasure in your company." He said smiling at her. She blushed very noticeably, but he didn't mind. He merely reached down and put her on his lap. He hugged her close. He enjoyed having her in his arms.

"S-s-sir?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just calming myself through the peace you have inside you."


End file.
